


Parenting is Hard

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Stay-At-Home Parent Steve Rogers, Steve knows nothing about taking care of kids, stay-at-home parent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your assistance is called in the lab, Steve is left taking care of the kids alone for the first time, and your father comes to his rescue.Steve and Tony talk to each other for the first time after he is back from Civil War.





	Parenting is Hard

Steve tried to balance a crying Steven in his arm while mixing the second bottle of baby formula. Damn, now he knew why you used your telekinesis so much during the day.

“Daddy.” He heard Sebastian’s voice by the kitchen’s entrance. “Daddy, I need your help.”

It was his second month back but the first time you weren’t there with him. Just two hours earlier, Bruce had asked for your assistance in the lab with a new thing he couldn’t come to understand and now he was prompted with the task of watching for your kids alone for the first time.

“What’s it, son?” He finally managed to give Steven the bottle and the baby sucked eagerly for a moment before spitting the content, making him frown.

Repositioning the baby in his arm, he tasted the formula, noticing how it was tasteless.

“Oh come on.” He said under his breath.

“How much is 5 plus 3?” Sebastian questioned and his father turned to look fully at him while adding more formula to the bottle.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be answering this question, pal.”He gave him a smile. “But I can help you in a minute, okay? I just need to feed Stevie.”

God, he knew your baby got moody when he wasn’t properly fed but right now the little one was hitting his hand against his chest and crying in the loudest sound Steve had ever heard from a child’s mouth.

“Are you taking too long?” The older boy asked.

“Just five minutes,” Steve promised, even though he’d said the same thing twice. “Let’s do a thing. You can go play a little while I’m here, and when I’m done we can sit down and I will help you with homework.”

Sebastian didn’t protest, running away with a smile, and the man turned back to his previous task, making sure the bottle was closed before shaking it. Now he knew why you always prepared the second bottle  _while_ feeding Steven with the first.

Your boy was growing fast, twice as fast if compared to other children. At three months of age, he could already sit up alone and already had some fruits and vegetables in his diet and his growth was slowing down, which was great. Every month, you and Steve bought and donated more baby clothes than he could count and as much as it seemed normal to you, he wasn’t used to that. Back in the 40’s, they were a lot more conservative with spending money, even if it was with children.

When he tasted the formula again, he smiled at the better taste and offered to Steven again, who drank it for real this time. The apartment was filled with just silence for a whole moment and he thought things had finally calmed down. Of course, it only lasted a single moment. His ears caught the sound of a bump and two seconds later a loud cry was heard through the halls.

“Friday?” He asked in a worried tone, already leaving the kitchen and trying to balance the feeding and his walk.

“He’s at the staircase bottom, Mr Rogers. Should I call Mrs Rogers?”

“Dammit.” He cursed.  “No, I can do it.”

He continued feeding Steve while he walked down to where the system indicated his son was and stopped when he saw Tony helping Sebastian up.

“I see you need help.”The man noticed. “He’s scrapped his knees and elbow.”

“It’s a lot.” He said embarrassed. “I don’t know how Y/N does it.”

Tony smirked. He hadn’t really talked to Steve for a long time. He’d come after him to apologise when he showed up again, but the former captain wasn’t the same man and was too embarrassed about leaving you to even try building a friendship between the two of them again.

“I’ll feed Stevie. You help Sebastian.”

Five minutes later, they were all back on your side of the compound. Your baby was in his grandfather’s arms and your older son had his knees and elbow cleaned patched and was finishing his homework with the help from his dad.

“Tony.” Steve cleared his throat after Sebastian left to his room to put his notebook with his school stuff. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave him a small smile.

“I know we are not in our best terms.” He continued. “And I did some stuff without thinking and…”

“It’s okay.” He interrupted him. “Really. Just… Try not to do it again, okay? The kids need you, Y/N needs you… This is your family.”

Steve nodded quickly, guilty running his blood.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good.” He nodded. “That’s all I need to know.”

The former captain smiled a bit and picked up his baby from his grandfather’s arms when he stood up. 

“Parenting is hard,” Tony affirmed. “Don’t blame yourself if you don’t nail it the first time.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled.

He cringed when his son got a grip of his now long hair, tugging on it with his half-supersoldier inherited strength and his father in law let out a laugh.

“You’re gonna miss the hair tugging in some years when he starts climbing the walls. Trust me.” 


End file.
